


Ouija go out with me?

by Rothecooldad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Ouija, Spirits, Spooky, but one of them had to be the instigator and honestly we all know its gavin, halloween fic thats 4 days late? mayhaps, i dont technically mention halloween so its fine its cool im not a complete fuck up, improper ouija techniques, kind of ooc gavin in the sense that gav would be scared out of his mind lbr here, maybe dont use this as a guide, or use a spirit board at all actually, stay safe from demons kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: “You don’t know much about Ouija boards, do you?” Gavin's tone indicated how ridiculous that seemed to him, and Matt rolled his eyes. Because, sure,hewas the ridiculous one here, not the one that was suggesting theytalk to ghosts.“Nope.” Matt said, the ‘p’ popping loudly in the quiet room as it left his lips. “Can’t exactly  say I have a lot of experience raising the dead, no.”





	Ouija go out with me?

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“Are you, uh- are you sure about this, Gavvy?”

 

“‘Course,” Gavin shrugged. “What’s not to be sure about?” He paused, looking at Matt suspiciously. “Unless, of course,  _ you’re  _ having second thoughts.”

 

Matt stared up at the decrepit building, the full moon hanging in the sky causing shadows to dance ominously over them, and swallowed. 

 

He didn’t, uh,  _ actually  _ believe in spirits or ghosts or whatever. He  _ didn’t.  _ But, well, this place looked straight off the set of some bullshit b rated horror flick. And, Matt has seen enough of  _ those  _ to warrant maybe being _ just a touch _ on the nervous side. 

 

“ _ You’re not having second thoughts, are you, Matt?”  _

 

Matt jumped when Gavin came up behind him, whispering in his ear.

 

Alright, so he was  _ terrified _ . It’s  _ fine.  _ Nothing he couldn’t handle. 

 

Except, now his heart was racing for  _ another _ reason, all too aware of Gavin’s presence over his shoulder, his hand pressed against Matt’s side gently. His face was hot, and the chilly night air stung his now very red cheeks.

 

He turned his head just enough to see Gavin looking at him, the concern in his eyes belying the mocking nature of his words. Despite the teasing, Gavin was clearly giving him an out, if he so chose to take it.

 

And, man, Matt wanted to take it.

 

_ Wanting to _ , however, was nowhere the same as  _ willing to. _ If he bailed now, he’d never live this shit down. Sure, Gavin would probably be cool about it, maybe he’d even help come up with a lie, say Matt was sick or some shit. Gavin might deny it, but he could be very caring if the need arises, and it would hardly be the first time he had to cover for Matt because Matt couldn’t handle whatever the fuck they were doing.

 

Which is  _ exactly  _ why he had to go through with it. Everybody would see right through either of their lies, and Matt wouldn’t hear the end of it.

 

Not to mention, he really  _ really _ didn’t want to disappoint Gavin, not after Gavin had made such a big deal about it just being the two of them that evening. It really was amazing how his (false, very  _ very _ false) confidence rose in direct correlation with how much he  _ wasn’t _ willing to miss out on a night with Gavin alone. Stupid crushes that would never go anywhere can be surprising motivators, even if that motivation led you to a very regret-filled night stuck in a literal haunted house with said crush who decided that performing a fucking  _ seance _ was a good fucking plan.

 

Matt, resigned in his fate, sighed.

 

“Nah, dude.” he answered, trying to put on an air of carefully executed nonchalance. “It should be a good time.”

 

“Excellent!” 

 

Gavin looped his arm around Matt’s waist, dragging him inside. Matt was too focused on the fact that Gavin's arm was  _ around his waist  _ to put up a fight, letting himself be led over the threshold. 

 

( _ And, possibly to his doom,  _ his brain added.)

 

Once inside, Matt’s bravado drained out of him.

 

The house itself was dark, which was unsurprising considering how long it's been since anybody might have resided here, living or otherwise. Obviously, he shouldn't have been expecting working electricity.

 

Didn't make Matt feel better, though.

 

There was a loud creaking above them, and Matt hid his face in Gavin's shoulder without thinking. He felt Gavin’s hand moving around in his pocket, pulling something out.

 

“There.” Gavin said. He tapped Matt’s hand. “You can look now.”

 

Warily, Matt lifted his head and looked back into the room.  _ Oh _ . Gavin had grabbed his phone to use as a flashlight, and now Matt, while not well, could at least see some of the room they were standing in, eliminating a bit of the nerve wracking feeling of dread brought from the unknown.

 

“Uh, thanks.” Matt said, voice small. Gavin just smiled at him, the light elongating his features and casting shadows across his face dramatically. It should have been unsettling, the way it caused his grin to appear almost inhuman, but it just made Matt feel warm.

 

“C’mon,” Gavin pulled Matt closer before stepping away. “I got some candles in my bag. Let's set up.”

 

“Right.” Matt said, tone flat. He wasn't exactly enthused at the prospect, and frankly, Gavin was fucking out of his mind for even wanting to do this. But, if it provided more light to combat the stifling darkness, Matt was willing to do as Gavin said, if reluctantly.

 

The phone was just bright enough to tell that there wasn't a table in the front room, so the pair had to navigate their way through the first floor until they happened upon what was probably once a dining room, now home to another of Gavin's fucking stunts.

 

Gavin plopped the backpack down without preamble, the sudden movement startling Matt. 

 

“Well, what're you waiting for?” Gavin asked, pulling the candles out one by one. He  made a sweeping gesture toward the chairs on one side. “Pull up a seat.”

 

Matt sat down, if only to give his trembling knees a rest. He watched Gavin organize the candles around the table, before stopping and patting his pockets. Gavin looked at Matt, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“D’you, by any chance, have a lighter on you? It seems I forgot mine.”

 

Matt’s heart sunk as his night was suddenly plunged into darkness. He shook his head, unable to answer verbally.

 

Gavin grinned, and Matt narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

 

“Nah, I'm just messing with you.” He pulled a box of matches from the bag. “Of course, I have matches. Always. I was a boy scout, y’know.”

 

“Aren't boy scouts American?”

 

Gavin nodded solemnly.

 

“That they are, Matthew. That they are.”

 

Matt furrowed his brow, trying to make whatever the fuck Gavin was saying make sense in his mind.  _ Nope _ , he thought.  _ Not happening _ .

 

“What does that even  _ mean _ ?”

 

Gavin just grinned wider.

 

Matt let it go, deciding to hold onto the what little sanity that he might have had left. He was going to need to keep his wits about him as much as he could manage during this experience, he predicted bitterly. He continued to watch Gavin set up, his anxiety retreating as each candle was lit, rescuing the room from the oppressive darkness, only to come back full force when Gavin finally set the large  wooden board on the table between them, a grim reminder of why  Gavin dragged him here to begin with.

 

“And, here we are.” Gavin announced, tapping the spirit board gently. “The star of the show.”

 

Matt leaned away from the table, subconsciously trying to get as far away from the board as the chair would allow him, a pit of fear forming in his gut.

 

His reaction hadn’t gone unnoticed, Gavin frowning briefly, 

 

“Don’t worry, Matt! Thing’s harmless on its own.”

 

Somehow, that didn’t reassure Matt, his eyes tracing the ornate letters sprawled across the board, slowly, almost hypnotically.

 

“Of  _ course _ , “ Gavin started, dragging the phrase out, letting it hang in the air. His hand came up quickly, brandishing a small wooden triangular..  _ thing _ with a flourish. “Once this is in the mix, well.” Gavin winked at Matt. “All bets are off.”

 

“A… Fidget spinner?” Matt tried to joke, his fingernails digging into his leg under the table as he eyed the object cautiously. 

 

Gavin furrowed his brows, staring at him like Gavin thought that Matt had finally well and truly lost it. Well, if Matt  _ had  _ lost it, a possibility not worth trying to deny at this point, it would have been Gavin’s fault anyway. 

 

“Matt,” Gavin sounded disappointed. “It’s made of wood and glass. What type of-?” He trailed off, clearly too frustrated to finish the question, shaking his head.

 

“Obviously a shitty one.” Matt answered anyway, his voice even, finally back in territory he knew. Messing with Gavin? That was familiar, it was  _ comfortable. _

 

Gavin scoffed.

 

“It’s called a  _ planchette _ , Matthew.” Gavin informed him, and Matt tried not to flinch at the sharp sound of wood on wood when Gavin let  it clatter against the board.

 

“Fancy.”

 

“You don’t know much about Ouija boards, do you?” His tone indicated how ridiculous that seemed to him, and Matt rolled his eyes. Because, sure,  _ he  _ was the ridiculous one here, not the one that was suggesting they  _ talk to ghosts _ .

 

“Nope.” Matt said, the ‘p’ popping loudly in the quiet room as it left his lips. “Can’t exactly  say I have a lot of experience raising the dead, no.”

 

“We’re not ‘raising the dead’, Matt. We’re just  _ communicating  _ with the dead. No necromancy here. Didn’t you ever do this at a sleepover or something?”

 

“No! We played  _ video games,  _ like  _ normal kids.”  _ Matt flapped his hands toward the board, though a part of him still remained careful not to touch it accidentally. “We didn’t, fuckin’, summon demons, or whatever shit you’re dragging me into this time!”

 

“ _ Boring,” _ Gavin waved his hand dismissively at the thought. “Besides, we're not summoning any demons,” He paused. “At least, we  _ shouldn't  _ be, unless we really buggered this up.” 

 

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up slightly, thinking, not for the first time that night, how much he would rather be anywhere else,  _ doing  _ anything else.

 

“Let’s just,” Matt sighed. “Let’s get this over with, I guess.”

 

“That’s the  _ spirit!” _ Gavin waggled his eyebrows, shit-eating grin plastered across his face. “Get it?  _ Spirit?  _ Because, we’re--”

 

“Yeah, Gav.” Matt groaned, cutting him off. “I got it.”

 

He stuck his tongue out, finally taking his seat across from Matt.

 

“Would you like to do the honors?” Gavin asked him.

 

“Not on your goddamn life.”

 

“Spoilsport.” Gavin placed his hand on the table, palm up, and look at Matt expectantly. “Here, gimme your hand.”

 

“What?” Matt looked startled. “Why?”

 

“ _ Because _ , Matthew,” He wiggled his fingers. “I want to establish a connection. Now, c’mon, hand, please.”

 

Matt scrutinized Gavin’s outstretched hand, knowing that if this were any other situation, any other night, he’d be  jumping at the chance to grab it, to pretend it went beyond this ghost bullshit, that it  _ meant _ something to both of them and not just Matt. A small part of him still considered  letting the opportunity slip away in favor of getting the fuck out of this fucking house, but as he looked up and caught Gavin staring at him, eyes bright and eager, Matt swallowed back a sigh as the choice was ripped from him, unable to stomach the thought of taking this from him.

 

Matt mourned the loss of the willpower and sense of self-preservation he’s sure he must have had before meeting Gavin. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand in Gavin’s, palm down. Matt tried not to jump when Gavin curled his fingers around his wrist.

 

Gavin smiled at him, and, despite the almost overwhelming feeling of trepidation, Matt couldn't resist smiling back.

 

“We technically haven’t started yet, Matt, don’t worry.” Gavin squeezed Matt’s wrist gently. “I just like to, well, almost meditate?” He frowned. “That’s not a good description. It’s just sometimes helpful to really, er,  _ feel _ the energies around us.”

 

Matt was feeling something, alright, but he wasn’t exactly convinced it was the energies around him. He was positive Gavin could feel his pulse pounding rapidly just beneath his skin. Matt couldn’t be sure whether it was from terror or excitement.

 

A moment later, Gavin let go, and Matt reluctantly followed, withdrawing his hand from the table.

 

“And, now.” Gavin grinned. “It’s showtime.”

 

Matt chose to ignore the trembling in his body, focusing on Gavin’s instructions instead.

 

“When we start,” Gavin warned. “It’s important that you don’t remove your hands from the planchette. If things start going south, we  _ must _ close the board, alright? Then we’re free, but  _ not _ before then.”

 

A cold chill ran down Matt’s spine.  _ Fuck. _ This was sounding worse by the minute.

 

He pushed on, though, nodding.

 

“Okay.” Matt exhaled through his nose. “I think, uh, I think I’m ready.” 

 

He wasn’t, but apparently that wasn’t going to stop him.

 

“Brilliant.” Gavin placed the planchette on the board, the glass circle over the letter g. He hovered his fingers over the instrument, and encouraged Matt to do the same.

 

Matt swallowed, but complied, letting only the very tips of his fingers touch the wood.

 

Gavin sat up straight, and tossed his head back, addressing the entire room.

 

“We’re here to speak with the previous owner of this residence.”

 

The candles flickered briefly, but there was no other sign or movement. Matt’s jaw clenched.

 

“ _ Spooky,”  _ Gavin winked.

 

Matt stayed silent, watching the flame from the corner of his eye.

 

“ _ Now, we ask a yes or no question. Let the board, and the spirits, warm up.”  _ Gavin told Matt quietly, leaning toward him over the board. He sat back up. “Is there anybody here with us?”

 

The planchette slowly drifted toward the yes, and Matt almost dropped his hands and ran right there. Would have, too, but Gavin’s warning played through his mind. He remained, despite every part of him screaming to  _ get out _ , his heart beating faster than before. 

 

“ _ Okay,” _ Gavin took a breath. “Might we be speaking to the lady of the manor?”

 

The planchette moved toward the yes again, faster this time. Matt could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

 

“ _ Now, you ask something.”  _

 

“ _ What?”  _ Matt hissed. “ _ No!” _

 

_ “C’mon,  _ Matthew,” Gavin urged, and, fuck, Gavin was using those stupid green puppy-dog eyes of his. Matt felt his already weak resolve crumble. He tried everything in his power to stop the shaking in his hands, leaning over the board with a new sense of determination. Gavin wanted him to do this? Fine. He was going to fucking do this, safety be damned.

 

“Madame--” He tilted his head, looking to Gavin for help.

 

“ _ Eleanora.”  _ Gavin prompted, and Matt gave a curt nod, bracing for  _ something _ to happen. He didn’t let himself think too much on what he was doing.

  
  


“Madame Eleanora, is it?” Matt spoke slowly, combatting the quiver lacing his words with as much confidence as he could muster. “Thank you for allowing us into your home.” Manners and courtesy were not lost on Matt, and if it endeared them to the spirit, well, whatever got them out of this situation with the least damage, really.

 

Gavin was almost jittering in his seat, staring at Matt dumbfounded. He was too terror-stricken to be embarrassed.

 

Matt wracked his brain for something to ask, rejecting any of the classic ‘when am I going to die’ type of questions that people always ask in movies. As brave as he may be playing it up, he was still scared shitless, and he wasn’t ready to let some old ghost bitch let him in on all the dirty secrets that he doesn’t want to know about.

 

“Is there…” Matt hesitated. Would this even work?  _ Fuck it _ . “Is there anything you want to tell us, Madame Eleanor? We’re here to listen.”

 

“ _ Matthew,”  _ Gavin’s voice sounded awed, and Matt’s cheeks felt warm.

 

There was no response from the board for a moment, and Matt was ready to move on, both relieved and strangely disappointed, when the planchette seemed to twitch. Matt jerked back, and almost missed the tense expression on Gavin’s face, his lips pursed as he stared at the board.

 

Matt’s eyes followed the planchette, softly speaking each letter into the still air.

 

“G-o. Pause. O-u-t. Pause. W-i-t-h.” He took a breath during the last pause, goosebumps breaking out across his arms. “M-e.”

 

Matt raised his head, looking to Gavin for answers.

 

“ _ What?”  _

 

“This, er, this spirit sure has good taste, right?” Gavin chuckled anxiously, refusing to look at Matt.

 

“Gavin… What the fuck?” 

 

His brain hurt and his heart was still thundering in his ears, and, fuck, was this  _ really _ happening?

 

“I, er--” Gavin looked distinctly reminiscent of a deer caught in the flash of headlights. There was another creak somewhere in the house, and Gavin was the one to jump this time, clearly more skittish than he had been.

 

“Is this some kind of joke, Gavin?” Matt swallowed harshly, his mouth suddenly dry. “I’m not laughing.”

 

“No!” Gavin nearly yelled. “Of course not!”

 

“Well, then, what the fuck is it?” Matt lifted his hands from the board, safe in the knowledge that none of this had apparently been real, and crossed his arms in front of him, ready to curl into himself and let the manor swallow him whole, whatever got him out of this fucking situation.

 

“I just-” A beat. “ I thought..” Gavin reached forward, grabbing at Matt, but Matt pulled away like he’d been burnt.

 

Matt’s heart clenched painfully watching Gavin’s shoulders slump, but he held his ground.

 

“I’m listening, Gavin.”

 

“I thought it would be fun! Y’know, just the two of us.  _ Alone _ . Romantic, even.” Gavin frowned at Matt. “I was hoping you would say yes.”

 

“Well,” Matt bit his lip to stop himself from screaming in Gavin’s face. He was still trembling. He didn’t bother keeping his voice down anymore. “You should have thought of that before you did something you  _ know  _ would terrify me. What the fuck, Gavin?”

 

“Come  _ on,  _ Matthew! You’re being unreasonable. It was just-- ” He stopped himself before he could finish, throwing his hands up in frustration. “Ghosts are bullshit, you  _ know _ that!”

 

“Yeah, well, so was this prank, or whatever you want to call it.”

 

Gavin looked crestfallen.

 

“I’m--” Gavin shut his mouth abruptly. Matt rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, Matt. I really am. I didn’t think this would scare you that much.”

 

“Clearly, you didn’t think.” Matt deadpanned.

 

Gavin sounded genuine, and, fuck, this had been Matt’s  _ dream. _ But, god, what a fucking stunt Gavin decided to pull. He felt chilled all over, and this time it wasn’t because of any supernatural shit. He’d almost prefer it were, actually. At least, then he’d know how to feel, maybe have some idea what the fuck he should do in this situation.

 

“Please, Matt,” Gavin reached for Matt again, and this time, probably against his better judgement, Matt let him, holding out his hands for Gavin to take again. Gavin cradled them gently, playing with Matt’s fingers, still not looking up at him. “ What I did was, hell, I was a right  _ prick,  _ and you shouldn’t forgive me, but... “ Gavin tilted his head up, finally looking at Matt, pleading. “Can you, maybe,  give me a second chance?  I don’t deserve it, but I promise, no more ghosts. I’m so sorry.”

 

Matt sighed, the anger draining from him as fast as it had come.

 

“Well..” 

 

He removed his hands from Gavin’s grip, and tried not to focus too much on the hurt on Gavin’s face. He grabbed the planchette, that had been left forgotten on the board.

 

Gavin stared quizzically, but Matt smiled gently, pushing the planchette toward the ‘yes’.

 

Gavin regarded Matt’s answer, not speaking for a moment, before it caught up with him. He looked up at Matt, a wide grin spreading across his face.

 

“Yeah?” He sounded so  _ hopeful,  _ even if Matt were still mad, he couldn’t have possibly resisted Gavin now.

 

Matt stood up, walking around the table. Gavin pushed his chair back to meet him halfway, nearly knocking it over in the process. Matt pulled Gavin to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing their lips together.

 

Gavin smiled into the kiss, curling his fingers in Matt’s hair.

 

A moment passed, the only sounds their breathing in the empty manor, before Matt stepped back and leaned his forehead against Gavin's. 

 

“Maybe next time, skip the spooks and go right for the smooches, yeah?” Matt grinned playfully.

 

Gavin laughed along with him, breathy and low and relieved. 

 

The candles continued to flicker around them, and Matt glanced behind Gavin back at the board. His face dropped.

 

“G-gavin?” His voice was unsteady, and Matt couldn’t help but hold Gavin tighter.

 

“Yeah?” Gavin turned his head to look at where Matt was staring, and his eyes widened. “Did-did you do that?”

 

Matt shook his head, unable to speak. 

 

They both stared at the planchette, sitting neatly across the ‘goodbye.’ 

 

“Let's, uh.” Matt swallowed. “Let's get out of here.”

  
“ _ Good Idea.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out before halloween but man that major depression amirite ladies  
> 4 days late isnt _that bad_ , is it?
> 
> Want to commission me, or just cry with me about these dumb chievo boys? Come hmu over @ [ Jeremwood ](https:jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
